


Asher the Matchmaker

by crazyinfj



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers College AU, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Natasha is all knowing, Rhodey has a spinal injury, Rhodey is good at denying feelings, Rhodey’s service dog is Asher, Sam and Tony are roommates, Sam is no better at life than Tony, Tony is a flirt, Tony is addicted to puppies, a disaster in the making, deal making, he’s a pining mess, she’s just trying to help these Sam and Tony get with their men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyinfj/pseuds/crazyinfj
Summary: Tony’s failing a class. Because of a dog named Asher and a cute boy. He’s more than happy when the teacher suggests that same cute boy, James Rhodes, tutor him. One ultimatum later, and feelings might just have been contagious.Or: Tony is a little devious shit, Sam is a pining mess, Rhodey’s service dog Asher and Natasha are matchmakers.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Natasha Romanov, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Sam Wilson, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov & Sam Wilson, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Sam Wilson/T’Challa, Tony Stark & Sam Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44
Collections: Ironhusbands Big Bang 2020





	Asher the Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it’s another Ironhusbands fic, because I am trash for these two boys. However, I have an excuse-this time. This was written for Ironhusbands Big Bang. Also, I would like to note in this fic, Rhodey claims to have Spina Bifida, and while I did try to characterize it correctly, I do not know what this is like nor do I know anyone who has had it. Some of my research could be incorrect, and I take constructive criticism as I never want to incorrectly portray this. Thank you so much for reading!

Everyone on campus knew Tony Stark. He was loud, bright, and threw the best parties on the East Coast. Nobody could keep up with him when it came to science, math, or technology and he had a silver tongue. Flirting was a language, and he had written it. Sarcasm was a gift, and he had been born with it. Case closed, Tony Stark was _the_ man.

Except, he wasn’t really a man. He had just turned eighteen, he still didn’t have enough facial hair to shave on a weekly basis, and rumor had it that his one night stands were actually just late nights spent playing competitive overly chess.

But, his many admirers didn’t know that Tony was one of the clumsiest people on the planet. He could break it down on the dance floor, but if he tried to sit on a stool, he ended up on his butt. He wasn’t actually that good with people, he just knew how to put on a convincing front. But one thing nobody, absolutely nobody, on campus knew was that Tony was failing Ethics class. It was Gen Ed and he hated it. He knew enough about business, science, and math to get anywhere he wanted in life. So why the hell was this class required? He was aiming for a double major, Civil and Environmental Engineering and Computer Science. Within two classes, he had already surpassed his imputed nerds by creating an even smaller micro chip, one which held more capabilities than the previous bigger one. Out of all the classes he had to take, there was no reason to have to take ethics, but unless he had a brighter plan, his college consultant had advised him to follow with the plan, as it was the easiest way to graduate without more classes on his already full schedule. 

So, maybe, it’s kinda his fault he’s failing. He really can’t help it. At least, that's what he tries to tell himself. But with a doggo in the same classroom, so soft and fluffy? There’s no way Tony is able to pay attention, let alone take notes. 

The reason there’s a dog in class in the first place is because James Rhodes, the salutatorian of the class, was paralyzed due to a spinal complication. How he got it was a bit of a mystery. James himself claimed that he just had Spina Bifida, a birth defect in the spine. The rumor on campus was that he actually had saved his sister in a burning building, when a beam had fallen on him. Nobody knew the truth, and that somehow made Tony even more intrigued with his classmate. His Newfoundland dog was a rich brown color and shaggy as it could be. Wherever James was, Asher, his service dog, was right there next to him. Sometimes, James was strong enough to walk holding Asher’s handle. Sometimes he was weak and Asher would push the wheelchair for James. Tony, by the fifth week of class, had seen a lot. 

“Dude, stop staring at Asher and start taking some notes.” 

Startled, Tony turned his gaze from the dog to its owner as James narrowed his eyes at him, the silent judgement radiating off his every pore. “It’s Asher’s fault,” he said, mumbling, as he reached down to pick up his pencil. 

James snorted. “Yeah, it’s his fault that you can’t resist him.”

“What can I say? You try resisting a cutie like Asher. I bet everyone feels the same way when they look at me.” 

“Undeniably,” James said, deadpan, as he scribbled on his notepad.

“Did you just admit that I’m good looking, honeybear?” 

“That’s what everyone says, but I think they’re all blind.” James looked up, a smirk plastered across his face. “I just don’t see it.” 

—

Okay, truthfully, James was lying. It was basically scientific law that Tony Stark was attractive. He had the fluffiest hair in all of existence, the brightest smile in history, and honey brown eyes that James could see himself getting lost in if he wasn’t careful. Asher apparently shared that sentiment. The Newfoundland was highly trained to pay attention and made James his first priority in everything. But when he didn’t need to be on such high alert, James found his buddy looking at Tony, which was pretty impressive. Not much caught Asher’s eyes except if it concerned James. 

“You guys are awful just like, stop flirting.” Alison Balire, a nearby classmate with shockingly great hearing, hissed. 

“We are not being respected Jamie bear. What shall we do?” Tony sighed dramatically. 

“Let’s get one thing clear, there is no we. You’re Tony, I’m James, and that’s it.” 

—

James was just heading towards the door when the professor called his name.

“James. You know you are one the best in the class. Would you be willing to help someone who is struggling? Perhaps tutor them?” 

“I mean, it might be a little hard to schedule in, but I’d be willing to. Who would I be helping?” 

“Tony. Tony Stark. The one that doesn’t pay attention in the class.” 

“I mean, I’m willing to tutor him, Dr. Watson, but he gets terribly distracted by Asher here. And it’s not like I can put him in a cage when I tutor Tony.” 

“I know. But Taylor has such an intense schedule she already turned this down. I feel like you might be able to help him.” 

Taylor was the valedictorian of the class, because apparently in Ethics class that type of thing mattered. But no way was James going to turn down tutoring Tony if it made his scores better. Besides, if all else failed, it would look good on his transcript. 

“I’ll do it then. I’ll talk with Tony and set up a time.” 

“James, you’re a fine young man, I expect great things out of you.” Dr. Watson smiled and patted Asher’s head. “I hope the Airforce sees as much in you as I do.” 

“Thank you sir.”

\--

It was their first tutoring session and to say Tony was distracted was an understatement. 

“C’mon, this is Ethics class. How are you failing Ethics class?” Rhodey sighed for the fifth time in three minutes. 

“I have no moral grid. That’s how. And Asher here is no help.” Tony glared at the dog, who seemed to know exactly what they were saying and had the audacity to grin at Tony. 

“Eyes on the book.”

“I’d much rather have my eyes on you.” Tony teased, his eyebrows going up, and Rhodey tapped the book with his pencil. 

“Yeah, well I don’t share that sentiment.” 

“Am I not attractive to you? I swear the other day you called me attractive.” Tony kept at it, and Rhodey was tempted just to walk off. 

“Cut it out and just focus on the work.” 

“I wanna make a deal.” Tony laid his hands on the table and looked the most focused Rhodey had ever seen. 

“And what’s that?” He knew he was going to regret asking, but if it made Tony behave and get an okay grade in the class, he could work something out.

“You tutor me until the end of the semester. Every Tuesday at three, and if I get an A on my finals, you take me out on a date.” Tony proposed and Rhodey was pretty sure his mouth dropped open. 

“Excuse me?” 

“I get an A, you take me on a date. It’s that simple Platypus.” 

“Will that make you pay attention in class for once?” 

“If my reward is going on with a hotshot like you, then yes.” 

Every part of Rhodey wanted to scream no. But Dr. Wilton wanted him to do this, and it would make his resume look so good, especially since he was going into management. Oh man, he was going to regret this.

“Deal. But under no circumstance are you going to tell anyone about this.” 

“Cross my heart and hope to die.” Tony made a cross on his chest and Rhodey rolled his eyes.

“Okay, chapter 3, page 46. Read it and tell me what you think.”

\--

“You’re being tutored?” Sam asked, and Tony nodded. “For Ethics Class? That’s like the easiest class ever.” 

“Rub it in why don’t you?”

“I just don’t get it. Clint passed the class with a B. Clint.” 

“It’s not my fault!” Tony argued. “There’s a dog. The dog is so cute it’s unfairly distracting.”

“Why is there a dog in your class?” 

“He’s a service dog. Asher.” Before Tony could continue, Sam, his roommate, nodded his head in understanding. 

“Oh yeah James Rhodes dog. Yeah he’s kinda cute.”

“The dog or the guy?” Tony flashed his classic smile. “Because if you ask me, they’re both pretty cute.” 

“I’m talking about Asher, not James. He’s in ROTC, he’s pretty cool, but not my type.”

“Is he single?” Tony jumped at the chance to get to know James better, and there was no better way than to get it out of Sam, who was incredibly good at getting information about anyone. 

“Yeah. I don’t think he’s ever had a romantic feeling in his life. It’s school, military, and Asher in his life, I don’t know, he doesn’t really talk with anyone much.” 

“Who do you think might have more info on him?” 

“Natasha. Natasha always has information. On everyone.” 

“That’s true. Who needs info?” Natasha appeared behind Sam and he literally jumped in the air, knocking his lunch over. 

“Why do you do that?” He yelped, before rubbing his backside. “That’s the third time this week!”

“It’s fun. What information do you need?” 

Tony gave Natasha a small, meek smile. “James Rhodes.” 

Natasha nodded. “His dad was an Air Force pilot, Rhodey says he was born with a spine defect, Spina Bifida, but I’m not convinced that is the truth. There’s a lot of rumors, but nothing solid. I’ll find out. Anyways, Rhodey had a service dog, Cooper, but Cooper got too old; he adopted Asher, and that was four years ago. Right now Rhodey is trying to prove to the world I think that he can be in the military just as much as anyone else. He spends some of his nights just trying to strengthen his body. I’ve seen him at the gym. He’s got strong arms but I don’t honestly know if he could pass the tests without his legs giving in.” Natasha admitted, and Tony nodded, listening fervently. 

“So his love life?” 

“He’s single, isn’t into girls, and has never been on a date.” 

“Well that’s good news.” Tony mused. 

“I mean, unless you call your tutoring session a date.” Natasha added in after a moment, with a knowing smirk on her lips. Tony’s face became cherry red and he threw an apple at Natasha, who expertly caught it. 

“It was not a date!”

“But you suggested one, right?” Sam’s eyebrow went up.

“I may have seized the moment yeah, but it wasn’t a date.” 

“I told you so.” Natasha poked Sam who was giving Tony a proud smile. “It was kinda smooth actually, at least, for Tony’s standards.”

“You wouldn’t know how to be smooth if it bit you in the ass.” Sam told Tony, who true to his reputation, had a retort already on his tongue. 

“I could say the same thing about you. How long have you been pinning over T’Challa, getting all embarrassed and stupid in his presence?” 

Natasha snickered and it was Sam’s turn to be embarrassed, choking out a weak, “This isn’t about me!”

“C’mon, just ask him out already.” Tony nudged. Sam shook his head violently. 

“Nah, if you don’t have the guts to _actually_ ask Rhodes out I’m not asking T’Challa out. Besides, he probably has a bunch of people who like him just fine in his country.”

T’Challa was studying abroad per his father’s suggestions, and he had quickly become popular throughout the MIT student body, even though his strange customs were confusing to the rest of the students. Everyone had their quirks, and T’Challa made it seem natural to have them. 

“Actually, no, he was romantically involved with a girl named Nakia, but they broke it off and decided to stay friends.”

“How do you get this information?” Sam looked flustered and Natasha shrugged. 

“Nakia was in my training program abroad. She and I talk.”

\--

At first, James thought he was getting stood up. It wasn’t a date, but he did have better things to do than waste an hour waiting for Tony to get to the library. 

Suddenly the library door slammed and he heard a voice way too loud for the library yell out “I’m coming!” 

Following that shout was a sound of a smack, and a hissing librarian. James chuckled under his breath. Tony deserved that. Asher looked over in interest, and turned his face back to James, signaling that Tony was coming. 

“I’m late, I know, I was teasing Sam and I lost track of time.” That was the closest Tony came to an apology and James could fill in the blank. Sam was pinning over T’Challa. Honestly, James wanted to whack their heads together to get them together. It was sickening to watch. Romance. Gross. 

“So what are you going to wear?” Tony interrupted his train of thought, James and was afraid he hadn’t heard most of what Tony had been ranting on about. 

“What?”

“To the winter formal. Remember?” 

James looked confused for another moment before he shook his head. “Oh, I’m not going.” 

“And why not?” 

Sighing, James looked him in the eye. “I’m not going because I don’t like parties. There’s too many people, it’s too crowded, and people do a bunch of stupid things that I don’t need to witness. Besides, it’s not like I can dance or anything.” 

The last words were laced with a bit of longing, and Tony’s face morphed from happy to somber. 

“Okay then. If I get an A in finals, you take me to the winter formal. That’s the date I want.” 

“No.”

Tony’s brain short circuited. Had he just been turned down? That had never ever happened to him. And he wasn’t going to let it happen to him. “Yes.” 

“I told you that I would go out with you. It would be one date, and we would never speak of it. If I took you to formal, that would not be private, it would end up being more than one date, and I don’t like parties.” 

“Fine.” Tony stuck out his tongue. “Let’s just do this Ethics shit.” 

\--

James was walking down his dorm hallway when he was approached by Natasha. This was not going to be good. Everyone knew that if Natasha approached you and you weren’t one of her friends, then you were probably going to get a serious head slap. At the very least. The very worst had been very bad, and according to the rumors, they were still looking for Tiberious Stone’s body. The police reported it as a missing persons case, but they suspected a murder. Only those on campus knew that Natasha had been the last person to talk to him, and were sworn to secrecy. James didn’t want to be another etch on her hitlist. 

“Hey Natasha. What’s up?”

“You turned Tony down.” She cut straight to the point and James rolled his eyes. 

“I suppose you know all about our deal. So I’m just going to say this. I don’t like Tony like that. He’s a great guy, but I don’t do romantic relationships. And if we end up going to the winter formal together, lots of gossip is going to go around. And I don’t care to encourage that.” 

Natasha looked thoughtful for a moment, and studied him for a moment. “You don’t do relationships or are you scared to start one? As far as I can see, you push everyone away.”

“Look, this is my life, not yours. You can go and intimidate the rest of the student body. But I will not let you control my life.” 

“You don’t feel worthy.” 

James stilled, and his shoulders stiffened. Taking a deep breath, he tried to speak confidently, but it came out shaky. “You don’t get it do you? Nobody’s going to trade a perfectly good life to be with a cripple.” 

“You’re not a cripple.” Natasha argued, but her argument came out weak.

“I’m one step away from one though, you and I both know that.”

Natasha hung her head, and didn’t meet his eyes. Then she said something nobody had ever heard her say. “I was wrong about you.”

“You wouldn’t be the first.” 

“Tony believes in you. Tony sees something in you that I didn’t even see.”

“Yeah, a cute dog and apparently an attractive face. I’m not becoming another one of Tony Stark’s no strings attached relationships.”

“That’s not Tony. I think you know that.” Natasha stepped closer and thrust a pamphlet in his hand before walking off. 

Looking down, James unfolded the pamphlet. It was information for the winter formal-and inside was a ticket. 

\--

“I’m okay bud, my legs are just sore.” James reassured Asher, who placed his face on James’ chest and made a small whining sound. “I’m gonna be fine.”

Honest to god, James tried to sleep, to rest his tired body, but his mind was running wild, mainly considering different exercises he could do to strengthen his lower body, but a voice nagged at him. It was impossible, right? Despite the weekly physical therapy appointments, despite late nights trying to become stronger, James knew that his legs were not strong enough to pass the tests. 

Disrupting him from his rather negative thought process was a shrill ring and James didn’t even bother to roll over. He didn’t care if the phone rang right now. Someone could bother someone else. Asher on the other hand, had other thoughts, and grabbed the phone, stretching the cord to its limit so it could reach James. 

After giving his pup a glare, James put the best smile on his face and pretended to be interested in whoever was calling him.“Hello?”

“Last week I stood you up and this week you stand me up?” Tony’s playful voice filled James’ ear. 

Dang it, James had completely forgotten about his tutoring session. “Look Tony, I completely forgot. I can’t do it today, can we reschedule for tomorrow?”

“One sec.” James heard the receiver being put down, and he listened to the muffled voices on the other end. He couldn’t figure out what they were saying though. “Give me ten minutes.” Before James could protest, Tony hung up. 

\--

Fifteen minutes later, Asher lifted his head up and turned his eyes towards the door. He nudged James to get up, and helped steady him as James groaned. 

“No, don’t get up!” Tony rushed as he came in, pushing James’ shoulders back down, then stepping back. “That was stupid, I’m sorry, I didn’t want you to have to exert yourself but I kinda just pushed you and um, I’m sorry, that was dumb, uh, hello?”

“Tony? What are you doing here?”

“Um, so Tasha told me that you haven't left your room today, so I figured you could use some company. But since you were trying to sleep, I’m going to go.” 

“No don’t.” It slipped out before James could stop himself, and Tony turned around. 

“Are you sure?”

“I could use some company. Asher isn’t too much of a conversationalist.” 

“Did you just make a joke?” 

“Believe it or not, I am kinda funny.” James deadpanned and Tony grinned. 

An hour later, James had earned the nickname of Rhodey, Tony went from sitting at Rhodey’s desk to draping himself on the bed, with Asher squeezed between them. They were eating a stash of Rhodey’s hidden candy and making fun of T’Challa and Sam.

Their conversation shifted to Natasha, and theories of whether she actually knew the stuff she was saying or if she just made them up on the fly. 

“She’s the most badass woman I know, but I know for a fact that she did not skydive off a military helicopter when she was four. Like how?”

“I don’t know Tones,” Rhodey’s voice held a bit of warning. “I wouldn’t underestimate her.” 

“So, winter formal, Natasha told me a little bit about your meeting in the hallway.” Tony started the conversation hesitantly, and Rhodey just nodded. 

“Look, I’m sorry for turning you down so quickly.” Rhodey took Tony’s hand, unable to sit up and look into his eyes like he wanted to. “It’s not you. It’s me. I’ve never let people into my life and she helped me realize I need to. I don’t like you romantically, but if you get an A, I would love to go to the winter formal with you. As friends.” 

Okay, so Tony had kinda hoped that Rhodey liked him, but he was okay with being friends with him. The guy was cooler than he first thought him to be and he was actually kinda funny? He was surprisingly witty and had some great stories to tell. Like not Natasha level stories, but they were pretty good. And best of all? Rhodey didn’t seem to be upset that Tony couldn’t handle silence, he just accepted the babbling and the rush of words and actually followed along to the best of his ability. Nobody had ever done that for him ever. 

\--

“I thought you were actually paying attention!” Rhodey exasperatedly exclaimed. 

“Oh come on! I got a 76.” 

“That’s not even close to an A.” 

“Now you sound like a man who wants to take me to the formal.” Tony winked and Rhodey rolled his eyes for the fifth time since he had met Tony in the library that day. 

Even though Rhodey had made it blatantly clear that he was not romantically attracted to Tony, the younger guy would not give up his endless flirting. He was good at it, that was the truth, but Rhodey didn’t feel that way about him. 

“I want you to get a good grade because I am your tutor, not to hang out.” 

“Well, I have never been more offended in my entire life.” 

“That’s a lie and we both know that.” 

Asher gave a small tap to Rhodey before he could continue to contradict Tony, signaling that Natasha and Sam were coming. 

Since Tony and him had hung out that afternoon, both Sam and Natasha had gone out of their way to include Rhodey in their activities, even buying dog treats for Asher, who by no means was complaining. 

“Before anything is said, I tried to talk her out of this.” Sam made clear, and Tony gave Natasha a worried look.

“Do I wanna know?” Rhodey sighed. There was no way Tony was getting an A if they didn’t actually have time to study. And he wanted him to get an A. For the class. There was no other reason why. Nothing at all to do with the winter formal. Absolutely not. James Rhodes doesn’t do romance. 

“I have made reservations so that you three can all get fitted for tuxedos.” Natasha declared, and then sat down. “It is at three tomorrow. I know all your schedules, so don’t you dare back out of this.” 

“The formal isn’t even for another month Nat.” 

“It takes time for a tux to be correctly fitted. Tony and I are paying. If you are not at the flagpole at 2:55 tomorrow afternoon, I will drag you by your ears.”

“Wait what? I never agreed to this!” Tony exclaimed, and then got hushed by the nearby librarian. Since they had begun tutoring at the library each week, Tony was pretty sure the lady had a list of the many ways to kill him. Rhodey wasn’t convinced. The old lady wouldn’t waste her time thinking up a list. She’d be the type just to stab him one day and then laugh as she walked away. That apparently hadn’t been the right answer for Tony, who had turned as white as paper when Rhodey had told him that. 

“No, but you want to be a good boyfriend and the only way to do that is to help out your boyfriend.”

“Hold up, we’re not dating and he hasn’t gotten an A yet.”

“I haven’t even said if I’m going to formal.” Sam argued, and Natasha pinched his cheek. 

“You are.”

Sam was smart enough not to fight it and gave Tony and Rhodey a look. They were stuck in it and they all knew it. Natasha was going to hang them up by the toes if they didn’t go along with this. So really, did they have a choice?

\--

“We’re really doing this?” Tony asked Sam, who glanced at his watch. 

“What else are we going to do, let Natasha drag us all the way across town by our ears?”

“Where is Rhodey?” Natasha approached them with a serious look and a wallet overflowing with money. Where she had gotten the money neither of the boys cared to know. What they didn’t know would not hurt them. Hopefully. It was Natasha, neither of them knew how to play her game, but she seemed to have knowledge of the entire board, strategically setting up her moves. 

“Hasn’t arrived.” Sam told her, and Natasha tilted her head. 

“That doesn’t sound like him. He knows better than to test my words.” 

In the distance a dog bark could be heard and then Asher was running to them at full speed, barking manically. When he came into Natasha's full view, she broke into a dead sprint. Sam and Tony knew enough to know that Asher under no circumstance left Rhodey’s side, so something must be wrong. 

Laying on his back was Rhodey who just barely lifted his neck when Natasha came to an abrupt halt next to him. 

“Are you okay?”

“Currently I can’t tell. I can’t feel my body, but I can’t say that’s unusual.” Rhodey gave them a small smile, “if you’ll help me out, I’m sure I’ll be fine. This happens.” 

“This is normal?” Sam asked. “Man, that’s not a good thing.” 

“It probably means your braces need to be improved on.” Tony added on.

“These are the best braces in the industry.” Rhodey took Natasha’s hand and squeezed it as Sam supported his back. “Thanks for coming guys.” 

Once he was standing up, Natasha looped Rhodey’s arm around her shoulder and motioned for Tony, who was about her size, to do it on the other side. “Would you like to go back to the dorm?” 

“Natasha Romanoff, are you going to let me back out of tuxedo fittings just so I can go back and lay in bed?”

“Your physical well being does matter to me James.” Natasha stated, unimpressed. 

“As long as we’re driving to the place, I should be fine.” Rhodey then gave a high pitched whistle, causing Asher to push a button on his braces, which steadied his legs a little bit more. Then Rhodey grabbed Asher’s handle. 

“It almost sounds like you wanna come.” 

“Beats laying in bed sorry for myself. Besides, I’m not paying.”

\--

Tony had been to more fittings than he cared to remember, so when it came to measurements, he could rattle off his sizes without even pausing to think. Rhodey and Sam, on the other hand, had clearly never done this before, getting all squeamish whenever the tailor tried to measure them. 

So Tony and Natasha watched in enjoyment as Sam tried to itch his leg when the tailor was measuring his arm, causing a spew of curse words and a sharp slap. They watched as Asher protectively circled the man as he measured Rhodey’s chest to arm ratio and gave him a proper number to go by. 

“How do you live like this?” Sam asked, standing still as more measurements were needed. 

“Trust me, he’s good. Once you’re measured, tuxedos will be a second skin to you.” A clicking sound could be heard and they could see the tailor, Leanardo, shaking his head in disdain, and then throwing down his measuring tape in frustration. 

“Uh?” Rhodey stood, his arm still out from where Leanardo had been measuring. “Where is he going?” 

“His tea is ready.” Natasha grinned, “He’s a brit. They drink tea like a religion.”

“Why drink tea when you can mix red bull and coffee?” Tony laughed, and three pairs of eyes gave him varying glances of worry. “It’s not unhealthy!”

“Yeah it is Tones.” 

“Okay. I’m thinking maroon for Sam?” Natasha flipped the conversation with ease, and Tony went along with it. He could get a lecture from Rhodey later. 

“I’ll help Rhodey if you got pining mess over there. Make him look great Nat!”

Natasha winked and Sam stuttered before letting himself be dragged over to the dress coat section by Natasha, who was scanning the shelves muttering in Russian. 

“I’m thinking gray. What do you think?” Tony turned to Rhodey with a confident smile. He might not _like_ public events but he could dress up well and _he knew it/_

“You know more about this than I do.” 

“Do you trust me?” Tony asked, with a sparkle in his eyes. 

“No. Not at all.” Rhodey deadpanned. 

“I’ll take that as a yes! I’m about ready to amaze!” Tony took Rhodey’s hand and dragged him into a dressing room. “Wait here.” 

Seven minutes later Tony came back, practically drowning in clothing. “Okay, Asher, which one should Rhodey darling wear?” Tony knelt down and looked very seriously at Asher, who put his paw on a light gray material. 

Rhodey, for all his composure, melted at the sight. Who wouldn’t? Asher was excitedly circling around Rhodey and Tony, excited out of his mind, and Tony was taking time and energy to ask Asher, a dog, what he thought. 

“The gray one? I agree. You have great taste.” Tony stood up and held the suit jacket up to Rhodey. “It would have to be tucked in there, but that’s nothing Leonardo can’t do.” 

—

“Nat! What do you think?” Tony yelled over his shoulder twenty minutes later.

Sam whistled before Natasha had time to turn around, and Rhodey might’ve blushed. Maybe. It was up for debate. If you asked him, he didn’t. If you asked Sam, he blushed like a teenage girl. 

“Be careful, you might just lose him if he looks that good.” Natasha warned and Tony flashed her a wicked smile.

“Do you think I would leave my honeybear long enough for that to happen? Rest assured, the only one who is getting their hands on him is me.”

Rhodey promptly choked on air, Sam buried his face in his hands and Natasha smacked Tony lightly. “Look what you’ve done. Embarrassed him and everything.”

“You started it.”

\--

“This is our last session before finals. Pay attention!”

“Trust me, all eyes on you.” Tony assured him. 

“Eyes on the paper!” Rhodey said exasperatedly. “Stop petting Asher and just answer the question.”

“Just one question.” 

.“No.”

“Yes. What color is my boutonniere?” 

Rhodey actually stopped mid writing to give Tony a strange look. “What the hell is that?”

“A boutonniere? The flower thing that goes on a suit?”

“I didn’t even know those had a name. I thought they just came with the suit.” Rhodey stammered, and Tony chuckled. 

“You know, you’re kinda cute when you’re flustered.” 

“Is there a time when you don’t think I’m cute?”

“One time you tried to murder me in my dream-”

“You dreamed I tried to murder you? You dream about me?” This time Rhodey didn’t just look flustered, he looked like a deer in the headlights.

“Tell me honeybear, do you ever dream of me?” Tony asked instead of answering the question. 

“I-um,” Rhodey knew he should lie, because of the logical reaction. If Tony never knew, neither of them could get hurt. But was it worse to lie to lie to Tony’s face? “Um, I-I guess? I don’t know.”

Tony gave Rhodey a bittersweet grin before turning back to his ethics paper they were working on. He shouldn’t have expected a yes from him. It was kinda stupid to expect that of him anyways, Rhodey was just doing this because their professor had asked them. It wasn’t like Rhodey wanted to do this, he was kinda obligated by now. It would take some time, but Tony knew that if he constantly focused on it and made it his goal, someday he could see Rhodey as just a friend-because that’s all they were. 

\--

This time it wasn’t Rhodey who was stopped in the hallway. It was actually the complete opposite. 

“Natasha! Wait up!” Rhodey yelled when he spotted the redhead across the dorm hallway. 

Natasha stalled enough for Rhodey to catch up and dragged him into an empty corridor. “What’s up?”

“Tony mentioned a boutonniere. Um, I was hoping you’d help me get one for him before formal.”

Natasha tipped her head before her face erupted into a smile. “I could’ve sworn that you were talked into going to the formal, are you developing feelings James?”

Rhodey’s pause before he spoke gave Natasha the answer she was looking for. She gave him a knowing look before fishing out her car keys. “Come with me. You are going to make Tony the luckiest man on this side of Boston.”

\--

“It’s not a sin to love someone James.” Natasha spoke out of the blue in her red convertible as they drove to get a boutineer. “And Tony has a way of embedding his way into lives.”

“It might not be a sin, but you and I both know it’s hard for us. Loving someone, I’ve never done it since-”

“Everyone abandoned your family when you were diagnosed?”

One thing that Rhodey loved about Natasha was that she understood him in a way that no one else did. They were able to be frank, open, and were able to tell the other that they were wrong. He had never had that type of friendship before and that meant so much to him that Natasha could be that for him. 

“I’ve never had people stay in my life. I’m too much work, I’m too much trouble. Too many expenses to pay. When my dad went MIA my mom had to work two jobs just to pay for dinner and my braces.” Rhodey paused and looked at Nat. “You and me, we’re opposite sides of the same coin. You learned that people wouldn’t be there for you so you built your walls high enough so no one could climb them. What happens to us when someone might make it inside?”

Natasha’s hands had a slight tremor when she answered. “Bullets and guns. Shoot them down before they shoot you down.”

“And somehow, Tony is immune to the bullet shots.” Rhodey muttered. 

“But there’s a part of you who wants to run right to Tony, to let yourself fall, isn’t there?” 

Rhodey nodded. “It’s the same pull that keeps you up late putting on ballet shoes and dancing to classical music despite what Ivan taught you.”

“How did you know about that?”

“At the tailors, you spun around. Jeanette used to love hip-hop so we always went to the recitals, and I can tell a dancer from a crowd.”

\--

“Rhodey! Rhodey!” Tony yelled right as their final ethics class for that semester ended. “LOOK!” 

Rhodey turned around to see a paper shoved in his face. “Um, I can’t read this. I’m not farsighted, but not this nearsighted either.”

“Idiot.” Tony rolled his eyes and pointed at the score. Ninety seven. Solid A. 

Which meant a date to the winter formal.

“So what time are you picking me up?” Tony fluttered his eyelashes. Rhodey put his hand in front of his mouth but his eyes were full of mirth. 

“So I, the cripple, am supposed to pick up the human perfectly capable of walking?”

“Come to our dorm when you’re finished with your class Friday. We’ll get ready together.”

“It’s a date.” Rhodey responded, and left Tony wide-eyed and speechless as Rhodey walked off, with Asher by his side. 

\--

“Relax, you look fine in maroon,” Tony assured Sam, who was freaking out three hours before formal. 

“He’s wearing black! Should I have worn black?” 

“No, but I expect to see you ask for a dance before the night is over, am I clear?” Natasha waltzed in, already in her black heels. “Besides, Shuri, his sister is on the phone right now teasing him about you.”

“How do you know that?”

“Nakia.” 

“Where’s Rhodey? Is he coming over?” Tony asked Natasha who shook her head. 

“He had a last minute emergency come up.”

“He’s not coming to formal?” Tony tried to hide the disappointment in his voice, but failed. 

“Honey, do you think I would let Rhodey skip out on tonight? He’s just going to be a little late.” Natasha then lowered her voice. “He breaks your heart, I break him.”

“Thank you Natasha, but don’t hurt him. We’re friends.” 

“Just friends?” Natasha asked innocently, but the gleam in her eyes signaled that she was anything but innocent. 

“Just friends.” Tony repeated, as if to remind himself. 

\--

The party was loud, and Tony was pretty sure he could smell beer. Technically that was illegal, but that didn’t stop the college students from sneaking it in. Once it was in the building, they had it out even though the professors were all there and literally watching them drink it. Tony was pretty sure he saw his math professor drinking along with them. He supposed that was typical to see. 

“T’Challa, nice to see you.” Natasha looped her arm around the prince’s. “I don’t know if you’ve heard, but my friend Sam was sadly not asked by anyone to the formal. Would you mind spending some time with him, as I’m afraid that it has made him very melancholy.”

—

The truth was that many people wanted to ask Sam out. He was pretty well known and everybody liked to hang out with him. But Natasha, being the planner she was, had gathered all the people interested in Sam and brought them to a dark room where she threatened them to death if they tried to get in the way of her plan. 

“Don’t you think you’re messing with fate?” One of the guys had asked. 

“And you’re messing with Natasha’s fate.” Natasha answered, and then continued. “You’ve heard of God’s will, this is Natasha’s will. Natasha’s will shall be done. Capishe?” 

—

“Of course, he’s in maroon right?” T’Challa answered, looking a little hesitant, but Natasha waved it off as nervous anticipation. 

“Yes, it looks stunning on him. Thank you.” Natasha unhooked her arm and waved T’Challa on. Tony raised an eyebrow at her and she shrugged. “Natasha’s will be done.”

“Is your will to dance? Because I don’t have a partner and I happen to know that you are the best dancer here.” Tony smiled and Natasha took his hand. 

“Only until James comes.”

“Of course.” Tony answered, but secretly doubted if the ROTC student would actually show up.

\--

“Excuse me ma’am, but may I have a dance with Tony?” A familiar voice asked and Tony looked up to be met by Rhodey’s rich chocolate eyes.

Natasha didn’t say anything but gracefully made herself disappear. Tony took a tentative step closer to Rhodey. “I thought you weren’t going to show up.”

“I couldn’t stand you up. That would make us uneven.” 

Tony smiled and looked down to his feet, where Asher was patiently sitting, decked out in a similar gray suit, looking perfectly content. “Where were you?” 

“Picking up this.” In Rhodey’s hand was a clear container holding a boutonniere, matching the one he was already wearing, a bright red rose with gold sparkles lining the edge of the petals. 

“You got me this?”

“Yes, and I’d like for you to wear it tonight.” 

Tony was silent as Rhodey led Tony off the dance floor, and to a semi-private corner. When they got there, Rhodey tried to pin on the boutonniere, but failed. 

“I’m sorry.” Rhodey whispered as he poked Tony. He had attempted to do it romantically, but ended up stabbing him instead. Really James?

“Hey, it’s okay.” Tony said in a hushed whisper, grabbing the pin and expertly attaching the flower. “I was just joking about the boutonniere, you know that right?”

Rhodey’s eyes flashed to the floor and before Tony could stop himself, he grabbed Rhodey’’s face and cupped it with his hands, looking directly into Rhodey’s eyes. “But it means a lot that you did it.”

“Tony?” Rhodey whispered, “I want you.” 

Tony’s face held confusion and Rhodey shook his head, still cupped by Tony’s hands. 

“I’m bad at this.” Rhodey took a long breath before speaking again. “I like you Tony.”

Tony’s words were caught in his throat, and he could only manage, “Me?”

Rhodey nodded and pulled Tony closer to him. “You came in and I tried to push you out. But you kept fighting, and I love you for that.” 

Tony breathed in, close enough that his nose could brush against Rhodey’s chin. “I want you too. I love you so much.” 

It was hesitant at first, like a fawn learning how to walk, but they slowly leaned in and felt the brush of the other’s lips. 

As they were breaking apart, Asher gave a satisfied yip. Rhodey laughed and patted his pup’s head. “Planning this along all weren’t you? You matchmaker you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed this. Comments and Kudos are love! Come yell at me on [tumblr!](http://crazyinfj.tumblr.com/)


End file.
